


Worthy

by Sylveondream



Series: Marvel Crossovers [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Malon is worthy, inspired by Avengers Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream
Summary: When hope is lost only one can wield the sword to seal the darkness.
Relationships: Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Sky & Time (Linked Universe), Time & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: Marvel Crossovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887727
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the guys at discord for inspiring me to write this fic

_ Come on Malon, your husband needs your help so stop being a little whiny girl and get up! _ She scolded herself, struggling to lift herself up from the ground distantly. She Could hear the sounds of the fight continuing and she knew that if she didn’t move now her husband’s life could be in jeopardy. 

A sudden shout made her look up and her heart nearly stopped at the sight. Despite her husband wearing that mask, she could do nothing as the brute mercilessly beat down on her husband. Malon was used to feeling calm no matter what situation she was in but to see the king of malice violently beat the man she married, she felt herself succumbing to panic. 

She looked around, Sky wasn’t responding and neither was Warriors, her husband descendant, no her son was limp and bleeding from different places and she was scared if her son was actually dead and not unconscious like she hoped he was. There was only rubble of what used to be her home, only rubble and wood and nothing else. Her brown eyes searched the area and found herself growing more and more anxious when she couldn’t find anything, she prayed for the goddess to find something to save her husband if she didn’t he could die-

And just lying a few feet from Sky was the sword that she only heard from her husband and only saw the Skyloftian carry around. 

The Master Sword 

Could she really wield the sword of legend and help her husband fight? What if the sword reacts negatively to her? She had heard of the stories of people being killed by the sword simply because they weren’t worthy. If she wielded the sword now, she could get herself killed and it wouldn’t help her husband in no shape or form. What if-

The sound of her husband crying out in pain made her look up and her blood ran cold at what she saw. Gannondorf had her husband’s own sword and was now trying to drive it to his chest, yet her husband was struggling to keep that from happening. 

It was now or never, she had to get the sword. 

With a deep breath, Malon stood on shaky legs and began to run towards the master sword laying on the ground. Once her hand grabbed the hilt of the sword she waited on bated breath to see if it would react yet instead of burning her like she expected it would, the master sword began to glow a light blue, and then a voice began to fill her ears. 

_ Help him, help master  _

Nodding she adjusted her grip on the sword and turned to yell at the brute of a king. 

When she wielded the sword all of her doubts melted away, her stance proud as she locked eyes with the brute. She could see her husband smile in disbelief, her wielding the sword must have been a distraction that she needed from Gannondorf. With a battle cry, she charged forward forgetting everything at that moment and the sword glowed again as it whispered to her. 

_ Worthy  _


End file.
